


demons want my love

by TheWritingDove



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, all of them love her and she loves them, sometimes mammon gets jealous, will get nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDove/pseuds/TheWritingDove
Summary: Each day she spends with them, she can’t imagine her life without them.//Series of one shots with no overlying plot
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo~!
> 
> I'm really into Obey Me rn and I can't help but love all the characters. I decided that I wanted to make various one shots for my own self-indulgence with my MC and make fluffy/sometimes NSFW stories. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~!

On that fateful day Harriet was brought down to the Devildom as their newest human exchange student, only one thought entered her mind;

“My life can’t possibly get worse then this.” 

Usually living in a dorm with hot men would be a girl’s dream; but Harriet wondered how many would change their minds after spending a few minutes with these demon brothers, especially being attached to Mammon as her unofficial babysitter. She didn't ask for any of this and to be at their whims like this for an "exchange program" was frustrating. She had intended to keep to herself until this whole year was done and she could go home… as much as she would rather be anywhere but home, being in the Devildom wasn’t exactly the best second option. 

But Harriet soon found herself intwined with the lives of the demon brothers in the House of Lamentation. Despite their bickering, she became friends with Mammon, who she now considers one of her closest friends. 

Even though he would rather stay in his room with no interactions with the outside world, Leviathan opened up to her and they game together regularly. 

Her fear of cats was overcome thanks to Satan, who would also lend her books she never got to read. 

Asmodeus made her feel beautiful, for the first time in years.

Beelzebub encouraged her to be healthy, and her cooking has massively improved with him as her taste-tester… sometimes leaving enough for the others to try it too. 

Thanks to her, Belphie got to reconcile with his family, and the comfort Belphie brings to her has lowered her anxieties. 

And finally, Lucifer.

The demon she sought respect from, and stood her ground against, pushing her courage to its limits. He brought out a side of her that she thought was long locked away. 

She had never gained respect from her own family, but she had managed to gain the respect of powerful demons who treated her like one of their own. 

Before she knew it, one by one, the demon brothers fell in love with her, and she fell in love with them. Each day she spends with them, she can’t imagine her life without them. 

The House of Lamentation and all of its residents are her home, now and forever, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. vulnerable bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //NSFW//
> 
> Beel wants Harriet at her most vulnerable; naked and in a bath tub with him.

“…298… 299… 300.”

Harriet had only managed about 20 or so push-ups before she collapsed in a sweaty mess, but she still watched her workout companion, Beezlebub, in awe. Her face was cupped in her hands as she watched from the floor, wondering where this demon got his energy from. The orange-haired demon barely looked like he broke a sweat as he hopped back onto his feet with ease. He held onto one wrist and stretched his arm out, alternating to the other arm every couple moments. 

“I think that does it for today…” 

“You did good,” Harriet said, alternating her hands under her chin. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Beel began to slip his sweaty shirt off. Harriet quickly averted her gaze. Despite her known, and reciprocated, feelings for Beelzebub, she couldn’t help but get shy when he would do things like this in front of her. “Having you as my spotter and occasional weight has been working well.”

Harriet couldn’t help but smile at that comment. When Beel started to work out more, he asked her to act as a weight because his weren’t heavy enough. Harriet felt awkward being hoisted around by the large man at first, but as she got closer to Beel, she liked spending this time with him. It even got her to start working out… but she doubted in her entire human life she’d be able to make it to 25 push-ups, let alone 300. 

Harriet hopped to her feet as well and stretched out her back — man, it felt good to do it after being on the floor — and took a deep breath in and out. 

“You hungry, Beel?” 

As if on cue, Harriet heard a low growl and Beel’s cheeks began to turn red. “Always…” 

“Okay! I’ll go make you a snack,” Harriet turned to leave, but Beel grabbed her arm before she could.

When she turned to face him, his face was still red, but it wasn’t from his hunger this time. 

“Harriet, before we… uh… Before you do that…” He shyly looked away, his grip on her arm loosening. “I… I need a bath.”

“…okay. And?” Harriet couldn’t help but have a little sass in her voice, her lips twitching upwards in a smile. “What’s with you, Beel?”

Beel looked embarrassed and cleared his throat. “I mean… you should too. Since you worked out, with me.” 

“…oh? Beel, do you mean-”

“Harriet, lets have a bath together.” 

Harriet still went through with making a quick snack for Beel so he wouldn’t feel so starved while bathing, but internally she couldn’t help but feel… nervous? Too vulnerable? She couldn’t pinpoint it. Even though she and Beel have touched each other intimately before, Harriet was nervous and surprised by the sudden boldness in Beel to have her in such a vulnerable setting. 

Her back was turned to him, she could hear him scarfing down on the sandwich she threw together, her fingers fiddling with the draw strings of her sweatpants. None of the demon brothers, not even Mammon, have seen her fully naked before. She knew they all loved her and would never judge her for her appearance, but she still remembered that now they knew about the scars that lined her back and legs… 

“Harriet?” 

She whipped her head around to Beel and nearly squeaked, seeing the large demon with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Just as quickly as she looked at him, she looked away. She couldn’t see, but Beel frowned, embarrassment creeping up on him. Did he push for this too quickly?

“…do you mind if I head in first?”

“Not at all,” Harriet squeaked out, failing to erase the sudden naked Beel from her thoughts, “I… I’ll join you in a second.”

Beel paused for a moment, before Harriet heard him enter the bath and turn the water on. 

“Don’t make it too hot for me, okay?” She called out in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood. “I don’t want to melt in the tub. Asmo nearly accomplished that at the hot springs.”

She heard Beel chuckle and he affirmed it’ll be the perfect human temperature for her. Hearing his laugh made Harriet relax a little, and she slowly began to underdress.

Shirt, sports bra, sweatpants and underwear - All in a messy pile on the floor. She shivered as the air cooled her skin and she tried to avoid looking too long at her body while standing in front of the bathroom mirror. She reached up to untie her messy ponytail, letting all the curls drape over her back and shoulders. Finally, even though she hesitated, she took off the eye patch covering her right eye. The demon brothers knew all about her eye, thanks to Mammon finding her at an inopportune time, but she still didn’t like them looking at it for too long. Slowly, she brushed her thick hair until it covered nearly the whole right side of her face. Taking another breath in and out, she was ready. 

“I’m coming in now, Beel…” 

She walked into the large bathing area, steam already coating the room and Beel was already relaxed in the bathtub, his large arms dangling over the sides. The tub was full, water spilling over every time Beel moved. His eyes were half-closed, until they fell on her. It wasn’t just the water making his face hot as his eyes trailed over her body. 

“…S-So how are we doing this?” Harriet asked, awkwardness taking over her voice. 

Beel stared for a few moments, taking in her shyness that made her look more adorable. “…I thought you could, um… just lie against my chest.”

Before the red-faced Harriet could respond, Beel raised his hands and sat up straighter. “I… I promise I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to. I just want to be with you like this… Just for a bit.”

“…I know. I trust you, Beel.” 

Harriet came over to the tub and slowly climbed in. She avoided looking at his face but she could feel Beel’s gaze on her. True to his word, his hands stayed on the sides of the tub. Harriet accidentally knocked more water out trying to adjust herself between Beel’s large legs, but she sunk into the warmth, the water nearly coming up to her shoulders. She couldn’t find the nerve to lean back against Beel yet.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, shifting a little. “It’s not too hot, is it?”

“…no, it’s fine.” Harriet bundled up her long hair and pulled it over her shoulder. “It feels great, actually…”

Beel smiled at her back, watching her slender fingers tangle through her hair. “Good.” 

Harriet’s body was curled like a kitten in front of Beel, too nervous to uncurl and relax. She had to keep reminding herself it was just Beel, he would never judge her, and he loved her as dearly as everyone else did. But the anxiety in the pit of her stomach prevented her from moving, from stretching out and showing herself to him.

“Harriet, do you want me to get out?” Beel asked.

“No, I just… I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who asked for this…”

“I’m worried about what you’ll think of me.” She blurted out suddenly. 

Beel’s strong arms immediately wrapped themselves around her body and pulled her close. Harriet let out a squeak as she found herself against Beel’s chest, his cheek resting on top of her head. 

“That’s all…?” She could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Wh— That’s it??” She turned her head upwards to glare at him. “You know about… the scars! And everything! It’s just…”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that…” Beel pressed his face into the mass of dark curly hair. Harriet let out a soft noise of protest.

“You’re so beautiful, I can’t help it,” He murmured against her hair, which made Harriet’s face get hotter. “Yeah, you have scars but it doesn’t change how I feel about you…” 

Harriet could feel Beel’s hands slide over her stomach. “Besides, we’ve seen each other like this before…” 

“W-With the lights out…” Harriet mumbled, “And clothes on…” 

It was then Harriet felt a kiss on her shoulder and then another pressed to the side of her head. “Mm… but I’m happy you trust me enough to show me now.”

“…I love you, Beel,” Harriet said softly, her hands gliding over his. 

“I love you too, Harriet,” Beel nuzzled her cheek, then added with a low whisper. “…I wish I could take the pain away for you.”

Each brother had said something similar to her before, and no matter how many times she heard it, it never failed to make Harriet’s heart feel warm and full. She knows it will still take her time to get used to it, but having seven people who loved her dearly like this certainly helped. 

Pulling her out of her thoughts was feeling something hard against her back, and she felt Beel’s hold tighten on her, dropping his head to her shoulder in shame. Deep down, she was surprised it took this long considering the position they were in…

“I-I’m sorry, Harriet—“ He mumbled, “I tried to hold back, but… I want to…”

“…okay.” Harriet turned her body towards him, a smile gracing her lips. “We can, Beel…” 

Letting out a shuttering breath, Beel reached up to hold her face and kissed her softly. It was slow and sweet, and Beel’s hands were beginning to wander Harriet’s curves. Harriet’s hands pressed down on his chest, feeling the strong muscles twitch under her touch. Beel’s hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss…

BANG, BANG, BANG

“Beeeeeel?!” Oh my god, it was Mammon. “Have you seen Harriet??” 

“She promised to game with me after she was done working out with you! Is she still with you?” Leviathan too. 

“Beel, if you’re in there, please grab the shampoo I leant to Belphie! I’ve been asking for it back for days!” And Asmodeus.

Harriet wanted to die on the spot and hid her face in Beel’s chest. Beel held his breath while holding her, hoping that maybe if they were quiet, they would go away. 

“Hey, the door’s unlocked!” 

Goddamnit. God was not being kind to Harriet today. 

“Hey Beel, hope you’re decent— OH!” 

The three brothers froze upon seeing the naked Harriet on top of the naked Beel, sharing a bathtub together. 

“What the HELL, Beel!?” Mammon practically growled. “Why are you bathing with Harriet!?”

“E-e-e-eeehhh!” Leviathan let out the weirdest noises as he covered his bright red face, though he was still peeking through his fingers.

“Oh my~!” Asmodeus chuckled. “How warm and fun~! Can I join you two~?”

Beel quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, trying to block Harriet from the view of the others, “Hang on, let me explain—“ 

“So you were just trying to keep Harriet all to yourself!”

“T-This is too lewd! Waaaay too lewd!” 

“Not lewd enough, I think~” 

The heat in Harriet’s body kept rising, her face bright red and sweaty, her heart pounding in her ears to the point it was drowning the comments out. Thoughts of how the mood was ruined, how she forgot to lock the bathroom door and how having FOUR of the brothers at once see her this vulnerable was just too much. Harriet stood up.

“Get out.”

All four brothers’ heads snapped towards her. “H-Harriet?”

“GET. OUT.” 

“Wait, but—“

“I SAID OUT!” Harriet grabbed the shampoo Asmodeus was looking for and threw it, hard, nearly hitting Mammon’s head. Asmo squealed as he quickly snatched it before it hit the floor.

Never having seen Harriet this angry before, the four brothers immediately fled the bathroom as Harriet yelled angry remarks about privacy and other indecent things, and followed it up by slamming the door in their faces.

“YOU ALL STAY OUT UNTIL I’M FINISHED!” She added before they heard the door lock and her returning to the water in a huff.

The four brothers stood in silence, until Beel glanced down at himself, still wearing only a towel, and his face went red again.

“…Uh, Harriet, can I at least come back in to get my clothes?…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me going into this: Yes, I'm going to write lots of fluff and wholesome one shots~
> 
> me writing this chapter: hahahahahaha


	3. first (demon) kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon gets petty jealousy over some things but to Harriet, this was ridiculous.

Harriet remembered her first kiss was in middle school. 

Like most people in middle school, she had her fair share of crushes. Guys in her homeroom class, guys on the sports teams, even one time on a young substitute teacher. They were never really reciprocated, and while it was sad, to Harriet, it was still some funny, embarrassing memories to look back on. 

“So who kissed you?”

At least it should be, if Mammon wasn’t being so demanding about it. 

“I don’t see why it’s important…”

“I-It just is! Now tell me!” 

Harriet was just expecting a small movie date with Mammon today in his room, but now the movie was paused and she doesn’t even remember how they got on this topic. She looked back at the screen to the kissing couple, now frozen in time. Ah. That was it. 

She had made an offhand comment on how it looked as awkward as her first kiss when the actors were in each other’s arms, then suddenly the movie was paused. The look Mammon gave her at that moment was a look of ultimate betrayal. You'd think she had taken Goldie and chopped her up right in front of him. 

“Mammon, this was years before I even met you,” Harriet sighed, scratching her cheek. “I barely even remember the guy.”

She glanced back at her companion, and… was he pouting? Oh for the love of… 

“Mammon.”

“…nngh…” 

“Stop pouting and look at me,” Harriet sat up, crossing her arms. “Why is this so important to you?” 

“B-Because!” Mammon’s face was starting to turn red and he slouched down lower on the couch. 

Harriet scooted over closer to Mammon, and reached out to poke his cheek. “Mammon.” 

Mammon turned his head away, Harriet just got closer and poked his cheek again. “Tell me.” 

“Nngh, knock it off!” 

“Tell me why it’s important!” 

Harriet kept trying to poke Mammon, while Mammon kept trying to dodge her or slap her hand away. Mammon was refusing to budge, but after knowing him for a long time and knowing how he ticks, Harriet was always too stubborn to give up either. She was going to get her answer one way or another.

Finally, Mammon had enough and grabbed Harriet’s hands, gripping them tightly. “It’s important to me because—! B-Because—!” 

Harriet felt his grip loosen, and Mammon wouldn’t look her in the eye, his face bright red. He dropped his hands to his lap.

“…I w-wanted to be your first k-kiss.” 

Harriet froze, then she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She awkwardly looked away and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. The demon and human sat awkwardly in front of each other for what felt like hours.

Finally, Harriet spoke quietly, her tone teasing. “…I didn’t realize you were quite the romantic type, Mammon.”

“S-Shaddup...”

He still was refusing to look her in the eye. Harriet reached forward and gently patted Mammon’s head, the way he liked it. 

“H-Hey, what—“ 

“That’s honestly,” Harriet started, smiling a little. “…i-it’s honestly very sweet of you to say that.” 

Mammon looked terribly embarrassed and seemed to shrink in on himself, accepting the head pats without complaint. 

“I’m not apologizing for having a first kiss,” Harriet said.

“I’m not expecting you to…” Mammon grumbled. 

“But you know that… that stuff like that happens, right? Even if I knew about you back then, I don’t know if I could’ve stopped that. It’s just… a thing we all go through at some point, sometimes.” Harriet tried to explain gently, hoping she wasn’t upsetting him more than he already was. “Think about it this way… you’re still my first demon. Nobody could ever top that, not even an awkward first kiss.” 

That got a smile on Mammon again, and his golden eyes looked into her blue eyes again. “Heh, well, there’s nobody better than the Great Mammon, right?” 

Harriet rolled her eyes, and flicked his forehead.

“Ow! Hey!” 

Harriet giggled. Mammon rubbed his forehead with a pout. Mammon could be such a pain in her behind sometimes, but he was still Harriet’s closest friend in the Devildom, and even he could be cute. 

“…can I?”

Harriet stopped laughing and stared at Mammon. He was still red in the face and surprisingly looked shy. 

“C-Can I kiss you, Harriet?” 

“…yes.” 

Their lips met, and Mammon grabbed her hands again, squeezing them. Harriet’s eyes fluttered close as Mammon gave her soft kisses over and over. She only expected one, but Mammon was greedy by default and he didn’t want to stop right away. His lips were soft against hers, and he reached one hand up to cup her cheek. As much as he didn’t want to, he stopped soon after and grinned at her, his thumb rubbing her cheek.

“Better than what’s-his-face from middle school, right?…”

Harriet flicked him in the forehead again. 

Soon after, the movie resumed, and Mammon was lying against Harriet, her hand gently stroking his hair. She wondered how much he would pay attention (like she was so invested, she thought), but if he wanted to keep sneaking kisses during the movie, she had no problem with that either.


	4. pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //SFW - MC Harriet, Belphie + Beel
> 
> habits, bad dreams and comfort

A habit Harriet had whenever she slept in bed was covering herself up until only the top of her head was visible. Only then would she reach a hand out and turn off the light. 

It amused Belphie and he thought she was adorable whenever she did it, especially when she was in his bed. He watched her as she settled under the covers and gently pulled the blanket up over her face until she was covered up again. Belphie chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Harriet poked her face out of the blankets to stare at her demon companion. 

"You," Belphie smiled. "You're cute." 

Harriet's face flushed a bit, then she pulled the blanket up over her mouth. Belphie could see a twitch of movement. 

"I know you're sticking your tongue out at me." 

Harriet let out a mischievous giggle. Belphie reached over to pet her hair, like she would do to him to help him sleep, running his fingers through the soft curls. Harriet hummed contently. 

"...why do you do it anyway?" Belphie finally asked. "Every time we sleep together, you hide." 

Harriet's smile faded and she looked embarrassed. Belphie still played with her hair, curling a strand around his fingers, waiting patiently for her answer. 

"It's um... just a habit I picked up as a kid." 

"That's all?" Belphie almost sounded disappointed. He always wanted to know more about Harriet, any cute, fun memories she shared. It just made him fall more in love with her. 

"...Its kind of embarrassing and silly." 

"Tell me anyway."

Harriet pouted while Belphie smiled cheekily at her, shrugging his shoulders. "You know plenty about our embarrassing moments. You had front row seats to most of them. It's only fair." 

Harriet rolled over onto her back and sighed. "It's not really funny." 

"Tell me anyway." He said again, inching closer to her. Harriet glanced over at the other bed which contained a snoring Beel and then glanced back at Belphie. 

"When I was a kid," She spoke softly, "I was convinced there were all kinds of monsters under my bed or hiding in my closet. I was totally safe with the lights on but once the lights went off, I was so sure I would get eaten." 

Harriet looked embarrassed reminiscing about this, but there was a hint of a smile. Belphie kept listening intently, even if his tired eyes betrayed that. 

"I don't remember how I even thought of it, but I thought that if I kept myself covered head to toe before I turned off the lights, then there's no way they could get me," She glanced over at Belphie, giggling a little. "And its worked so well I keep doing it, I guess." 

"...yet here you are, in bed with a demon." Belphie smirked, reaching over to stroke her cheek. Harriet's face flushed more and she averted her gaze. 

"That's really cute..." Belphie's usual lazy smile was wide and sweet, his fingers trailing up from her cheek to running through her hair again. 

"Glad you think so," With a hint of sarcasm, Harriet rolled back towards Belphie, leaning into his touch. "Now that you know this secret, you gotta keep it from everyone or suffer the consequences." 

Belphie chuckled. "And what consequences would that be?" 

"No more head pats while you nap." 

Belphie let out a soft, dramatic gasp and flopped back on the soft pillows, draping a hand over his tired eyes. "Harriet, you are too cruel." 

Harriet let out a fake evil giggle, reaching over to poke his cheek, "I know your weaknesses too well, Belphie~”

Harriet and Belphie suddenly felt the side of the bed sink down and Harriet was enveloped in Beel's strong arms. He settled under the covers with his twin and human, easily taking up a good portion of the bed. With how the large bed sunk down with both demons and her in it, Harriet could easily be enveloped by the mattress. 

"Beel?" Harriet asked quietly. "Did we wake you?..." 

Beel let out a soft grumble, holding Harriet close and resting his cheek against her head. "Bad dreams." 

"...mm." Belphie snuggled closer to his brother and Harriet, easily sandwiching the girl between them under the covers. Harriet reached a hand up to gently brush against Beel's cheek. 

Bad dreams weren't uncommon for any of them. It's why Harriet had taken to sleeping in their room more often than not, in case she had one and woke up in a panic. Harriet and Belphie mostly had bad dreams that would flee their memories the moment they woke up, while Beel would have a vivid recollection. Per their twin connection, Belphie felt Beel's sadness pool in his gut, causing him to frown.

It must have been a particularly bad one, Harriet thought, as Beel squeezed her tight like she would disappear if he didn't. Belphie felt his brother's hand reach over and brush against his arm, resting there. Beel wanted his two favorite people close to him right now and hopefully he could be lulled back to sleep. 

"...do you wanna tell us, Beel?" Harriet prompted. 

Flashes of blood, of losing Lilith, of losing Harriet and Belphie with no way to save them surged through Beel's mind. Being given the choice to only save one yet again, but the chance slips through his fingers and both are gone. He never had nightmares like this very often, but when they happened, they scared him deep in his core. He needed his family, here and now. 

"I... no," Beel mumbled against her dark hair, his hands tightening around her stomach. "Not... not right now..." 

Harriet and Belphie didn't pressure him. Harriet wished she could cover all three of them under the blanket, to prevent the monsters and fears from entering their dreams. Belphie didn’t know what to say to make his brother feel better. Harriet continued to gently pet Beel’s cheek, until they both felt Beel’s shoulders relax and soft snoring could be heard again. Harriet and Belphie looked at each other and smiled. 

Even if they didn’t have a way to get rid of the bad dreams completely, sometimes all they needed was each other, and they could get through the night.


End file.
